The Falls
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Slivia is in Canada at the same time that Jennifer Jareau is. Life happens. not so good with summarys.


Sliva looked around her, everywhere was water, the great Niagara Falls, one of the most powerful waterfalls ever. She dreamed of coming here since she was a little girl running around wild and crazy with Pepa. Slivia feels she lost her wild and crazy side since Pepa's death. Truth be told, she felt responsible, she was suppose to be right next to her when they raided the building but she stalled when Pepa told her she was pregnant. So instead of the bullet ripping through Slivia's body it ripped through Pepa's…Killing her and their unborn child instantly.

Slivia sniffled and looked around the massive falls, the boat she was on, Maid of the Mist, didn't make her feel safe at all, the falls could kill her with no problem. She remembers making plans for this trip with Pepa, it was spontaneous just like Pepa, she pulled it on Slivia without saying anything, she just handed her the plane tickets. Slivia figured Pepa was going to tell her that she was pregnant here but Slivia said she was nervous and it felt wrong on the raid, and Pepa just smiled and said 'everything will be ok princess, because our little fella here needs his whole family.' Pepa had taken Slivia's hand and pressed it against her stomach, which from Slivia's point of view was still as flat as ever, but needless to say, her jaw still dropped. Slivia didn't even realize that the boat had docked until someone told her it was time to get off. Slivia smiled and thanked the young man who blushed and turned away. She made her way back up to her hotel, she had enough excitement for one day.

*

JJ huffed as she debated throwing her alarm clock against the wall, even at 10 it felt too early to wake up. She was on vacation, mandatory vacation but hey it was time off. Emily should've been here with her, but two weeks ago Emily had left, just gotten up from her desk after receiving a phone call, she left her gun and badge, she left everything, including the ring that she was going to give JJ that evening. The team had done everything to find her, thus why they had mandatory vacation, they were beat. Hotch had called the ambassador who also swore she knew nothing, but JJ didn't believe it, Elizabeth looked like she hadn't a care in the world when they met for lunch to see if they could piece anything together. JJ had, Elizabeth knew something about Emily getting up and leaving, and the only people to make Emily quit were herself, and Emily's mother.

When the alarm made the thud against the wall and another against the floor JJ sighed, she shouldn't have gotten so mad. She got up and picked up the stupid 10 dollar clock, setting it back on the table. She went and pulled jeans and a tank top on, time for food she thought to herself before heading out of the room.

JJ headed to the French toast first, no one would ever compare to Emily's cooking but with enough powder sugar she'd be happy. JJ reached out for the powder sugar and was shocked when she felt it pulled from her hand.

"Oh sorry!" A small red head said with a thick accent that JJ found cute.

"No it's alright go ahead I can wait." JJ smiled. "I'm Jennifer by the way…Er… JJ actually." Slivia smiled at JJ and nodded.

"Slivia." Slivia handed the can of sugar over, "Here." She smiled.

"Thanks." JJ took the canister. "Here long?"

"A week."

"Wow, long time…I'm here for 5 days."

"I came from a ways away." Slivia said simply.

"Hmm define along way."

"Spain."

"Whoa, your right, that is quite a ways away." JJ smiled again, she hadn't smiled so much since before Emily left.

"Yeah, my fiancé and I were suppose to come here." Slivia said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Mandatory vacation time for me, tell me about your fiancé, he must be dashing."

"She was." Slivia said simply.

"I'm sorry…" JJ looked down at her food, "She was definitely one lucky woman." JJ said.

"No, I was the lucky one, Pepa could've had anyone and she chose me." Slivia bit her lip and willed away the tears.

"Come on, lets go find a table." JJ said walking side by side with the almost complete stranger. They picked a small table big enough for only them that had a view of the falls.

"Mandatory vacation… how can they demand you go on vacation?"

"With my work it's a blessing. I work with the FBI at the BAU, we're…"

"The behavior unit! I've heard of you!" Slivia couldn't hide her excitement, "I've read all the articles, our police chief made it mandatory to observe people and pass this test thing…" Slivia blushed when she realized she must look like a little kid, but when she looked at JJ she was just smiling at her like they knew each other forever, and she expected that kind of reaction.

"Really? That's great!" JJ smiled.

"So tell me why the mandatory vacation?"

"One of my teammates picked up and left without telling anyone, not her mother, not her lover…No one."

"Wow…That's awful."

"It is, I thought we were good friends." JJ looked down at her food, now it was her turn to will away the tears.

"Good friends? That's it?" Slivia smiled, "You don't seem the type to cry over the loss of a good friend once you've had two weeks to mourn."

"I…she was suppose to propose to me that night."

"Oh JJ…I'm so sorry." Slivia felt bad now, had she known for sure she wouldn't have pried. "Is that her ring on your necklace?"

"Yes, she left it on her desk."

"Ouch." Slivia looked at JJ. "Cold."

"I loved her…"

"No, you still do. Just like I still love Pepa." Slivia said pointedly.

"Tell me about her." Slivia looked up at JJ who looked truly interested.

"She was very energetic, she'd do spontaneous things just to get my attention, even though she had it way before. She was the one person I could trust with more than my life, but everything…that makes a lot of sense."

"Actually…it does." Slivia looked at JJ and grinned.

"The last thing she told me was she was carrying our child. I just couldn't believe it." A tear slid down her face and JJ wiped it away. "We almost broke up for good about having kids…"

"Emily and I thought about kids…we figured unless we could settle down and give up our jobs it wouldn't be fair to them."

"I wish I could turn back time…" Slivia sighed and JJ stood up grabbing her hand.

"Come on, lets get out of here." JJ smiled and tugged her out of the chair.

"Wait! What about the plates?"

"Your on vacation for a reason." JJ smiled and pulled Slivia out the hotel doors. They went down to the falls again, JJ moved herself behind Slivia and slowly, oh so carefully, slide her arms around Slivia's waist. Slivia jumped slightly, and caused JJ to retract her arms slowly.

"No…" Slivia stopped JJ arms and pulled them back around her. JJ smiled and rested her head down on Slivia's shoulder. It felt right…but not completely…to both of them.

"Want to…"

"I should go." Slivia said and pulled away from JJ running down the sidewalk. JJ stared after her, wanting to run after her, that was her training, but her brain…and heart, said she needed space." JJ sighed and walked down the sidewalk alone.

"Emily…" she sighed again . "I miss you, you selfish cold hearted bitch." JJ said tears rolling down her face. She went back up to the hotel room and called Garcia checking to see if Emily's cell had reactivated. It hadn't.

*

Slivia lay in bed face down in her pillow crying. How could she let someone in so soon after Pepa's death? She hurt and she knew she hurt but she wasn't ready to move on or at least have the decency to push the blonde away. Slowly Slivia fell asleep thinking how her life could have been with Pepa and their child.

*

JJ went to the only bar she knew of and told the tender to keep them coming, now she's been abandon by two people. She slammed them back with the good ol' boys in the pub and played darts with them till late at night. When one of them said he'd take her back to the hotel JJ politely turned him down, he decided to make sure she would make it there safe and stayed. The door opened and JJ was facing a mussed up Slivia, which tore at her heart more. Slivia ran from her to someone else. As soon as the thought was out a slap was in.

"How could you forget about Emily and let me forget about Pepa so quickly!" she yelled at her.

"I didn't! You chose to forget!" JJ said calmly.

"I!…Joder!" Slivia yelled and JJ stared at her.

"Fuck? Really? That's it and you wont even say it in English for me to understand?"

"Yes!" Slivia yelled and pulled JJ to her and kissed her. "I might have loved Pepa, but I lust after you, so for one night…I'll be the teenage American boy." JJ kissed Slivia again and pulled her out the door.

"You seem to pull me all over the place." Slivia grinned.

"Well you wouldn't move otherwise now would you?" JJ grinned and hailed a cab, sure it'd cost a lot but if took her an hour to get here on foot and she sure as hell wasn't waiting that long. JJ pulled Slivia on top of her and kissed her over and over again. The cabbie cleared his throat and asked where he was headed to and JJ gave him the name of the hotel while Slivia busied herself with JJ's exposed neck. JJ pulled away from Slivia when the cab pulled up in front of the hotel, she threw a few bills at the driver and drug her companion through the hotel to her room. Slivia took the key and opened the door as JJ was already working her out of the top she was wearing…previously wearing. Slivia blushed and pulled JJ into the room by her shirt, kicking the door shut. She pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Tongues battled as clothes found the floor, and they found a bed. JJ bit down on an exposed shoulder making Slivia gasp and arch against her. She ran her tongue over it to sooth it, grinning. Slivia quickly flipped them over and ran a hand up JJ's thigh.

"Not so tough any more huh?" Slivia smirked and slowly slid a finger into JJ. JJ groaned rocking against her lover's hand. Slivia kissed her way down JJ's toned body, stopping to suck on a hip bone lightly, finally she ran her tongue up JJ's slit. She lightly sucked on her clit while added a second finger, feeling JJ tangle her hands in her hair.

"Oh god….God…Slivia!" JJ panted out getting closer and closer. Slivia nipped at her clit and thrust her fingers into JJ once more before she fell over the edge. JJ gasped for air and was slowly led down from her high by Slivia. When she came down completely, she felt her behind her, kissing her neck. JJ smiled and rolled on to Slivia, returning the favor.

*

JJ hugged Slivia as she got in her car.

"Thanks for a great time." JJ said kissing her.

"No thank you, I didn't know my way around here. Glad to know you Canadians are so nice." Slivia smirked and shut JJ's door.

"Good bye Slivia."

"Bye Jennifer." Slivia leaned through the window and kissed JJ once more before she watched the car disappear.

*

JJ drove back into the United States and turned her phone back on, playing back the messages over speaker. A few from Garcia, more from Morgan, a mix of Hotch, Rossi and Reid. She sighed preparing to turn her phone off, when she heard the familiar voice of Emily fill the car.

"Jennifer…o god I'm sorry, I just left. Please forgive me…I lost a dear friend a few weeks ago, I just left, to her fiancé and family, they were like my own. I'm on my way home now, just we have a lot to talk about…I may have made some mistakes…. I love you." When the message ended JJ was close to tears, she cheated on Emily… she felt dirty and awful.

"JJ…Hmmm the pretty blonde I met in Canada. I don't regret anything, you shouldn't either. Go home, find your Emily." JJ gaped at the phone and laughed, Slivia left her a message not even ten minutes after she had left. Thank god she did.


End file.
